


The Final Piece of Salvation

by TokyoKitty



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Gen, Major Character Injury, might be major character deaths, two Apples of Eden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: What if subject 16 didn't have to be deleted in the animus? what if they both could've escaped? in order to preserve the invaluable knowledge subject 16 obtained during his time inside the animus, Zero sacrifices herself to sneak into the animus to save said man. How could she save a man that was long dead before she was a part of the Assassins? it's simple, you allow said person into your body. Now, with subject 16 outside the animus, she's stuck with him being inside her head and only she can see him. It seemed like an average day at the hideout, but when templars suddenly show up at their doorstep, they are forced to move quickly. unfortunately, not all ends well. after being forced to watch two comrades fall in battle, Desmond and Zero have no choice but to move or die. In just a few seconds, it went from hearing nothing but gunshots to..hearing nothing but silence. After opening their eyes, they suddenly discover that no longer are they trapped in their van but on the floor of leonardo's workshop, and with two very suspicious assassins, who happen to be Ezio and Altair, staring down at them.





	1. prologue

It was too loud around them. Too many gunshots echoing in the air, Zero could barely hear CLay and the others yelling directions on what to do and where to go. She couldn't remember why they'd parked the van so far away from the building, but she did know that she regretted not moving it closer as a back-up plan in case something like this happened. What was suppose to be a normal day in the hideout quickly turned into a dangerous game of tag where the bullet was the person and you were the target and if you got caught, you'd die. If Clay hadn't warned her and she hadn't taken it seriously, they would've all been dead or seriously injured. Of course, when she first told them of the approaching Templar attack, they simply shrugged it off by saying,"We made sure that there was no internet connection. There's no way that they could find us here." and while Shaun insulted her by calling her a "loon" due to her insistence that there was a Templar attack about to happen, Desmond seemed to take it seriously, even insisting himself that they should listen to her, only to be called a "loon" by Shaun as well for listening to her. That all quickly changed when, not even a minute later, Templars bursted into their hideout and that's when the fighting began. Zero heard Rebecca yell out,"Come on, we have to fight back this time, we have no choice!" but then heard Clay say,"Don't! If you go in there, you won't survive either!" she was instantly curious about what Clay was talking about, but listened and stopped Desmond from going in there to fight too. They both watched in horror as their comrades were torn down by the bullets, them getting Shaun in the back and Rebecca in the chest fairly close to her heart. 

In about a millisecond after that, she forced Desmond to turn and run as well, looking back at the bodies of their Assassin comrades for a second before looking forward. When they made it to the van, she saw multiple templars around the area, and they both barely made it inside the van to avoid the bullets. It was quickly apparent that the Templars were getting closer to the van when a bullet pierced through the wall of the van and zipped past her head. Zero yelled,"Protect the Apple no matter what! We can't let them have it!" she ducked above Desmond, who was holding tightly onto the Apple of Eden with his life (literally), and felt bullets pierce into her back but she didn't waiver as she used her body to protect Desmond's. All of a sudden, there was a bright light and they were both forced to close their eyes against the brightness. A few seconds later, everything dimmed down and it was silent all of a sudden. Hesitantly, Zero opened her eyes and they widened uncontrollably in surprise when she saw that they were not where they were before. In fact, they weren't even in the same time period. She took a quick glance around and deduced that they were, in fact, in Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. And that there were two very suspicious assassins who happened to be Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altair Ibn-La Ahad glaring down at them. As slowly as possible, mostly due to her injuries, she shook Desmond a little to get his attention and watched as he snapped his head up in confusion before he glanced around in confusion as well, watching as his face visibly paled when he saw his ancestors glaring at them suspiciously. Zero was instantly glad that no one could see or hear Clay as he said,"I hope you guys have good persuasion skills, they look like they want to have you for dinner."....

To Be Continued


	2. Death On The Horizon

It was silent in the living room of Leonardo's workshop for a few moments, no one moving or saying anything, before both older Assassins pulled out their hidden blades and Ezio said in the voice that promised death if not given a proper answer,"What is that black thing beside you?" and Altair chimed in to ask,"And who are you? we demand answers, _now_ " through her slowly emerging pain, Zero could feel as Desmond trembled beneath her as they both turned to see what Ezio was talking about. Much to their disbelief, one of their emergency escape bags made it through time with them and had landed next to them. Despite it's weight, it was a surprise that they hadn't heard it land next to them. Slowly, Desmond turned his head back to look over at them before saying,"It's one of our emergency escape bags." as a response, Altair said,"And what is inside that so called "bag"?" Desmond let out a nervous cough before saying,"Usually stuff like food, med-kits, clothes, things that won't hold you back if you need to quickly escape." once Desmond had answered, there was a quiet glance between the two older Assassins before Ezio said,"You still haven't answered the other question: who are you?" in the midst of her listening to Desmond about to answer, Clay interrupted her listening by saying,"I hate to interrupt this, but you've got to remove those bullets or else you're going to bleed to death." with that, she saw Clay slowly reach down towards her back. She instantly tensed up, wanting to move away from Clay's approaching hand but not having enough strength to do so, as if he were a real physical human about to touch her wounds but she knew well enough that since he lived inside her brain, he might as well have been. 

As soon as his hand touched her back, her world exploded into a world of pain. All of the adrenaline that was running through Zero to keep her from feeling the pain of the bullets entering her had been banished and she could not have wished any harder to either be dead or to force adrenaline back into her system to remove the pain. Her vision turned white with pain and all she could hear was white static as she finally let out a scream of pain, more than startling the others in the room. She could just barely feel herself curling up into a ball above the pain, falling completely onto the floor and also regretting that when more pain exploded into her. As Zero started to spazz uncontrollably from the pain, she could just barely hear Desmond and the others yelling, demanding to know what was wrong. Could just barely feel Desmond grabbing her, trying to get her to stop spazzing and get her attention. Soon, she felt other hands touching her. hands that were larger and more calloused than Desmond's. Somehow, above the white static, she could hear Clay say,"You're going into shock. You need to slow your breathing or else you'll risk dying. Do you want to end up like me, dying because of those Templar bastards? Slow it down." outside of her head, Desmond could see the life slowly pouring out of Zero's eyes, her eyes getting dimmer and dimmer with each spaz of her muscles, the image embedding itself into his mind. Before he could imagine having to bury yet another one of his Assassin friends, Ezio yelled out,"There! The wounds are in her back!". 

Zero could see darkness creeping at the edge of her vision, threatening to suck her in and never let her go. As this happened, she could hear Clay say,"The darkness will try to claim you, I wouldn't suggest letting it. Unless you're ready for it and you want to leave Desmond by himself here. Imagine a ladder leading outside of the darkness, you have to climb up it if you want to survive this." as she stood there inside the darkness, she could see the ladder standing there in front of her, waiting to be climbed. For a second, she seriously considered letting herself die. There was no pain, just comfort and warmth inside of this darkness. Then, Clay was there with her, staring at her and waiting for her to climb the ladder. The ladder that would bring her back to the world of the living. Then, he moved in front of her to start climbing up the ladder for a few steps before stopping and looking back at her, as if encouraging her to do the same. She waited a few moments to see if he would continue climbing the ladder but when he didn't, she finally gave in and started climbing. It took nearly all her energy to climb one step but she continued to climb and climb until she was no longer surrounded by darkness and was instead surrounded by the light. In the midst of his scrambling, Desmond somehow had managed to get the med-kit out of the bag without his remembering and was somehow in the midst of removing the last bullet from Zero's back when he had sensed that something about her still body had changed. If it was even possible, it had somehow felt like the weight on his shoulders had been lifted, that she was going to survive somehow. 

The shaking in his hand grew a little bit more steady and he slowly pulled the bullet from the wound without accidentally agitating the wound in the process. It was then that Ezio and Altair took over, having grabbed a thread and needle from the same med-kit to begin stitching the wounds closed. It took all three of them to wrap the bandages around her torso. It took 3 days before Zero finally woke up in Leonardo's guest bed. When she did, the first thing she noticed was the feeling of being sore. She was mostly sore in her back but some of it was spread to her arms and legs as well. The second thing she noticed was Desmond asleep in a chair that was propped next to the bed. He was wrapped up in a blanket and had slouched down in his sleep a little but wasn't really in danger of falling off unless he moved in his sleep. It took nearly all her might just to get the covers off and sit up. As soon as her feet touched the cool, wooden floors and made the floors creak, Desmond suddenly shot up as if he was about to be attacked and he let out a,"I'm up!". It took a few moments for him for realize that she was finally awake and had made the sound of the floor creaking before he quickly approached her with a,"You're finally awake!" and a very surprising hug that made her back that much more sore. With a bit of a struggle she hugged him back as much as she could before she let go and said,"How long was I out?" Desmond finally let her go before saying,"Well..for 3 days. Me and the others changed the bandages and cleaned you while you were asleep. Don't worry though, I made sure that they didn't do anything weird while they were cleaning you.". There was a few moments of awkward silence that Desmond tried to break with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat before Zero finally said,"Where are your ancestors?" he looked a bit surprised at the question rather than why she hadn't yelled at him for what he said but he eventually said,"Downstairs. They're waiting for you to wake up too." she simply nodded before beginning to stand up.

Once Desmond saw her beginning to stand up, he quickly but gently pushed her back down with a,"Whoa, Whoa! what are you doing? Ezio and the others clearly stated that you weren't allowed to walk while you were awake and recovering." it was quiet again for another moment before she said,"They threatened to kill you if you didn't force me to stay in bed, didn't they?" then it got quiet again but this time in awkward silence before Desmond finally let out a pathetic,"Yeah...". At that, she couldn't help but laugh before saying,"Just tell them that I forced you to let me get out of bed." before standing up again. This time, Desmond didn't stop her and instead opted for following her down the small steps into the living room where the others were. Once the others saw that she was awake, they were immediately on their feet, approaching her. Leonardo, who was previously painting, said,"You're not suppose to be out of bed yet! You still have another day or two before you can begin moving again!" Ezio then said,"Indeed. I know you must be tired of sleeping, but we can't risk you hurting yourself outside." while Zero was appreciative of their concerns, she was growing rapidly annoyed with their repeats of her not being in bed. Finally, she turned to Desmond and said,"Did you tell them my name?" before Desmond could answer, Ezio cut in with,"Zero. It's Zero, right?" she turned to look at him for a few moments before she finally said,"Yes." the only answer she got from Ezio was a smirk of victory. 

 She finally turned to Leonardo to say,"I know you're concerned, but I don't need you to be. My back is just sore and that's it. The only other thing i'm concerned about is food." when he heard the word "food", Leonardo snapped to realization that he hadn't given her, her food yet with a,"Ah! of course! please, forgive me." he quickly walked away to disappear into the kitchen and only a few moments later, returned with a plate of food, which he gratefully handed to her. In response, she smiled and said,"Thank you." after that, Ezio finally said,"Now will you go back to bed?" she looked over at said Assassin and said,"No. As much as I like being by myself, I'd rather be sane. I'll lay down out here in the living room if it'll make you all happy." Leonardo cut Ezio off with,"That's fine! I always enjoy having company around me while I paint." Ezio then let out a small whine before saying,"But Leonardo, don't you think she'll take up too much room?" Leonardo just chuckled before saying,"Take up what room, Ezio? I only come out here to paint. It'll be fine if she lays out here." after that, Ezio gave up the argument with a huff. Just in time, Altair cut in to say,"It's time to begin our next hunt. We'll be back in a few hours." before practically dragging Ezio out of the shop. When everything was calm again, Leonardo cleared off the couch of any random objects before motioning for her to lay down on the couch, which she happily did. After taking a bite of her bread, she said,"Desmond, did they interrogate you?" to that, Desmond just let out a loud sigh before saying,"For practically 2 days after we appeared here." Clay cut in to say,"He's not lying. I watched the whole thing." she ignored Clay to let out a hum but didn't say anything after that.

As she was laying there, Zero couldn't help but think that out of the whole time she lived in the modern world, not once had she almost died like she did. Then, they appear in 1400's and she nearly dies from blood-loss and shock. That made her wonder how she was going to help Desmond and herself survive when their modern medicine runs out and they're forced to use old time medicine.


End file.
